


I love you too much, Bones

by panicking



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Breakfast, Idiots in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: He turned into the kitchen and found Bones with his back to Jim, mixing pancake batter in a large bowl.





	I love you too much, Bones

**Author's Note:**

> 016: “I could never leave you, I love you too much!” for McKirk  
> originally posted to [my tumblr](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com).

Jim trotted downstairs, following the smell of bacon. The morning light shone softly through the open blinds, showcasing the gentle clouds of dust that rose as he passed through the room. The early daylight glinted on Jim’s hair, highlighting strands of gold.

He turned into the kitchen and found Bones with his back to Jim, mixing pancake batter in a large bowl.

“Morning, darlin’,” murmured Bones, turning his head and giving Jim a kiss on the cheek. “Didn’t expect you up for a little while longer.”

“I smelled bacon, it’s as good as an alarm,” said Jim, smiling as he slid onto one of the stools on the other side of the island. The island had been a dream of Bones’s ever since he was a kid, and Jim had made sure that their apartment had the nicest kitchen their salaries could buy. Considering that his job was captain of the Federation’s flagship and Bones’s as his CMO, their salaries could buy a fairly nice apartment.

Jim watched Bones, his eyes trailing over the older man’s back in slow appreciation. He knew Bones better than he knew the back of his own hand, but he still enjoyed lazily watching. After a moment, Jim stood up and poured two glasses of juice, setting them next to the plates already arranged on the island.

Bones’s PADD flashed, signaling a message. He picked it up with one hand and began flipping pancakes with the other, a skill that never ceased to impress Jim. Jim would focus on one item too much and forget about the other, something that had caused more than one minor fire and three cracked PADDs.

Jim looked at Bones and, even from behind, knew that Bones was gritting his teeth. The doctor tapped out a quick message and set the PADD down, flipping the last pancake and moving on to the bacon.

“Who was that?” asked Jim, half sure of the answer even as he posed the question.

“Jocelyn. She says that it would be incredibly helpful if we could pick Jo up two hours later, which means that we’ll miss the movie tonight.” Bones sighed and transferred some bacon to a plate. “I told her that it was fine, of course.”

The pair was silent for a moment as Bones realized that the pancakes were done and piled them on a plate before pouring more batter into the pan.

“You know I would never leave you, right?” said Jim suddenly. Bones turned around, eyebrows furrowed. Jim cleared his throat and began again.

“I would never leave you like Jocelyn did, I would never let that happen. I could never leave you. I love you too much, Bones.”

The man in question smiled, wide and happy, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Jim smiled in return, bright and earnest. Bones turned back around to tend to the pancakes as Jim stood up and walked over to Bones, wrapping himself around the older man. Jim nuzzled into Bones’s neck and hummed contentedly. He would never give this up.


End file.
